Bonds of trust
by Sage's-Sey
Summary: Heero gets kidnapped by Zechs, Relena gets killed (yay!). Slight Wufei bashing( April doesn't like him). Interesting fic


The Gundams bond of Trust  
  
By Shinigami41 and Yellowstone  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what?!? We own NOTHING. We are two broke high school students trying to earn enough money to go to sugoi-con in October. This was written mostly by Yellowstone. I just helped her with the technical names(She thought Quatre's gundam was called Quickquater.)  
  
Well… On with the fic!  
  
I lost myself a long time ago and had no idea what I was leading myself in to. I had no idea that they were going to kill him. I spoke to my brother Zechs clearly in a demand full voice. " You have not a right, I love him".  
  
" You do not love, you can not love, and he is the enemy". Zechs said  
  
" You only think I cannot love, you only want me as evil as you" I managed to spit back at him.  
  
" Relena, I do not have time for this" Zechs replied.  
  
I stood there in amazement as I watched the back of my brother get farther and farther away as he walked down the brightly lighted hall, his helping hand at his left and my beloved at his right, chained hands and ankles. I could only hear the smooth beat of the chains as Heero walked out of my life forever. I could not believe that I betrayed my lover like this. Now he is off to be killed by my own blood, my brother. I felt every light headed as I watched the group walk away. I started to get flash backs of the whole ordeal.  
  
I was there in my room when my brother entered. " I need to talk to you" Zechs demanded.  
  
"For what?" I could not help but ask.  
  
"You know the Gundams attacked again!!! You knew they were going to!!! Didn't you? I know you have been talking to that Heero guy. I have been watching you, Relena" Zechs replied.  
  
" I am not sure of what you are talking about"  
  
" Maybe this will remind you", Zechs grabbed Relena by the throat and pulled her over to an open window. He held her half way out the widow. " Look at what you did, with you not telling us of the attack plans of the Gundams, my men were killed " Zechs finished up saying. I looked down at the dead bodies below my five-story bedroom window. There were at least one hundred men's bodies lying there. Zechs started to push me a little to far out the window, where my feet were no longer touching the floor. I was just dangling out side the window. I started to scream, begging my brother to stop.  
  
"Please, please, please stop Zechs. Please help me, I will do anything, just don't let go!!!" I screamed and pleaded with my own brother, as he held me by the neck out side my window.  
  
" You will do anything?"  
  
" Anything!!! Just pull me back in!!!!"  
  
" I will hold you to that my little sister!!!"  
  
" Please, Zechs let me back in the room!!!!"  
  
Zechs pulls Relena back in the window, throwing her on the bed and telling her what she has to do. Zechs walked up to the bed and looked down at his sister. "You must help me catch the Gundams." He said as he looks at her with the evil glare that she so much dreaded since the first time she ever saw it.  
  
"You know that is the one thing I can not do."  
  
" Well back to the window for you!"  
  
"No!!! Please, Zechs!!!!"  
  
"Then bring me the Gundams."  
  
" But they no longer trust me!!!"  
  
"That is not my problem to be taken care of, that is on you."  
  
"But. …But. …But" Relena kept saying as she watched her brother walk out of the room. "What am I going to do?" she thought to her self.  
  
Back at the L2 headquarters, there in the living room sat Heero and Duo, watching the TV. Wufei sat in the kitchen, drinking a glass of tequila, downing each glass in one drink. Trowa came walking down the steps from the bedroom area. Trowa noticed Wufei once again washing away his pain with alcohol. "Hey Chinese boy, are all Chinese drunks like you" Trowa yelled, making Wufei jump and spill the drink all over himself.  
  
" I wouldn't know, I was taken from China when I was too young to remember!!!" Wufei said back in a sarcastic tone.  
  
" Well why don't you go back there and find out! Baka!" Trowa said getting mad about the sarcastic remark of the Chinese boy.  
  
"Well why don't you go find out for me"  
  
" I'll find something for you, and it won't be China, but maybe a fat lip"  
  
Heero heard the arguing and walked to the kitchen. His full attention was only to get a drink from the refrigerator, but as he enter the room, the China boy and Arabian boy went at each other over Heero's head. Heero grabbed them both by the necks and sat them down. Duo came running in from hearing all the racket and helped by holding Trowa down.  
  
" What the heck is going on" Heero asked in fury, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Duo ran for the door and it came to his surprise to see whom it was. There stood a short, longhaired blonde in all pink. " Where is Heero? I need to talk to him," she said as Duo just stood in awe of amazement and surprise.  
  
"One second," Duo finally managed to get out. Duo walked back to the kitchen and told Heero that there at the front door stood Relena. Heero who was also amazed at the surprise visit had no time to hide. So Heero being the man he is, walked to the front door and reopened it. There stood the blonde haired girl, her back was to the door, and she was looking at the sky. "What do you want?" Heero said in a deep, and sorry voice. He was all ready regretting answering the door.  
  
" Well I come to apologize for deceiving you" Relena said. " I never meant to hurt you Heero, I would never dream of hurting any of you guys, I was just under the influence of my brother", she finished.  
  
" Well how do I know your not here under the same circumstances?" Heero asked with a hateful look in his eye. "You fooled me once, what makes you think I would give you another chance to do it again".  
  
" I really have no answer for you, but for you to trust me."  
  
" Well I think we both know that is not going to happen" Heero said while he slammed the door in Relena's face. He stomped up the steps to the bedroom area and slammed his bedroom door. As Duo, Trowa, and Wufei sat in quiet for a minute, they all of the sudden heard slamming of things from up stairs. Duo jumped to his feet " My stuff!!!" he screamed as he ran upstairs.  
  
" Well, you're back and I see no Gundam pilots by your side, so does that mean you are committing suicide", Zechs said to Relena.  
  
" Just give me time, I need to get them to trust me again." Relena replied.  
  
" See my dear sweet sister, I think you are confused, because the Gundams are not the only thing that are not on your side, but time as well."  
  
"Well how am I to bring them to you, if they will not listen to me"  
  
" As I said before, that is a problem all on your own, you figure it out!!!" Zechs said while pushing Relena back out the front door and slamming it behind her. Relena sat on the doorstep for a minute feeling sorry for her self. "What am I going to do?" She kept thinking to herself.  
  
Inside the Oz headquarters, Zechs scrambled to make a plan to kill the Gundam pilots. " She needs to hurry with getting those Gundams here", Zechs yelled at his right hand man. " What do I look like just waiting for a stupid girl to bring me what I want? This is ridiculous!!! I need something to do!!!" Zechs continued to rant.  
  
"Well sir. You could think of a plot of capturing the Gundams yourself, or you could find Relena and kill her for taking so long! Sir you can do anything, it's your town", the right hand man suggested.  
  
"We'll see if she is worth keeping around after she comes back to me with the Gundams"  
  
" But sir, we all know that is not going to happen".  
  
" I have faith in her". Zechs said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Your faith in her is only as good as the faith its self" The right hand man yelled as Zechs shut the door behind him.  
  
Back at the L2 center, Heero and Duo were in the bedroom, talking. "You should talk to her", Duo said to Heero.  
  
" How can I talk to her, I still have feelings for her", Heero responded  
  
" All you can do is talk to her, she should understand your problem, and why you reacted like that earlier."  
  
" Yeah, I'll think about it" Heero said ending the conversation, by rolling over in bed.  
  
Relena was crying on the street curb, when she heard her cell phone ring. She jumped in surprise when she saw who it was. " Hello Heero" she answered.  
  
" I need to see you" the phone spoke.  
  
" When?"  
  
"Now!!!"  
  
"But how??? L2 security will not let me in!!!"  
  
" I will meet you somewhere"  
  
" Anywhere!!!"  
  
" Ok, meet me at the corner of Vine drive and Turnip road"  
  
" Ok I will be there".  
  
" Ok bye" Was Heero's last words of the conversation. Relena put the phone to her chest, and thought to her self, " Could he be trusting me again?" But without a second thought she called Zechs.  
  
Relena walked up the street where their meeting place was set. There was no sign of Heero anywhere yet. Then a tall dark haired figure came from around the corner. "Heero?" Relena called out.  
  
" Good you made it", Heero responded. Relena ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
" I am so glad you had me meet you"  
  
" Yeah well I need to talk to you"  
  
" About what?"  
  
" Well I wanted to tell you that I was really mad that you left me along time ago and it hurt, and when you showed up today, I got a rush of old feelings. Which was different since I promised never to love again. I still have those feelings for you."  
  
" Heero, I longed those words to come from your mouth"  
  
"Yeah well I guess there is a first for everything"  
  
" Heero I love you too…" Relena says while giving Heero a hug. Heero actually hugged her back. As they stood there together, Zechs men run up behind Heero and Gun whip him over the head. As Heero's body fell to the ground, Relena realized what she had done.  
  
" Zechs is proud of you, Relena," Said one of the men. " He wishes to see you at once".  
  
" Well I wish not to see him, I just want to go home and sleep" Relena spoke not caring what they thought.  
  
" I'm sorry but a request from Zechs is my command, I shall bring you to him, conscious or not!!!"  
  
" Fine I will go willingly but we must make it quick, I am in dire need of a shower"  
  
" I'm sure it will not take long at all", the right hand man spoke, while lending Relena a hand to get in the car. The other men gathered up Heero and threw him in the back of the police wagon they had made for this kind of situation. They all drove back to the Oz headquarters.  
  
Relena was destracted from here flashback, By a Crash of Glass braking and The Libra's taking off. There was massive amount of screaming, and blood splatter. "The Gundams have come for Heero." She thought to herself.  
  
Hours ago at the L2 HQ, Duo woke up and noticed Heero missing from his bed. Thinking he was only up for a drink Duo went back to sleep. Just then Quatre had decided to sneak back in the L2 headquarter, and set off the alarms. Everyone had awakened and rushed to see who was at the door. "Quatre, what are you doing" Loudly spoke the security guard.  
  
" Well I was…." Quatre said in a confused voice. Duo notice Heero was nowhere in sight, "Where is Heero", Duo managed to get out his sleepy mouth.  
  
" Yeah that is what I was doing, Looking for Heero" Quatre said right after Duo made his comment.  
  
After looking back at the security cams, and seeing Heero sneak out. They decided to take their Gundams (large robots that are used for battle in space or in the future) and go find Heero. They looked through the whole city of Newpoland and found nothing. They looked over the security tape again and saw that he was on the phone before he had left. They traced the call to Relena's cell phone. "He must have gone to her!!!" Duo was thinking while everyone was scrambling to figure out what Relena had to do with this, Of course they had no idea that Heero once and may still love her.  
  
Duo jumped out of his chair and yelled, " To the OZ headquarters!!!" and with out a doubt they followed.  
  
The Deathscythe (Duo's Gundam) had landed on the roof of the Oz HQ, followed by the Sandrock (Quatre Gundam), The Shenlong (Wufei's Gundam), and the Heavyarms (Trowa's Gundam). They knew that if they were going to get their comrade back they would have to fight for him.  
  
After they landed on the roof of Oz HQ, they spied through the sunroof. They watched as they saw Zechs drag Heero along the hallway in cuffs. Heero now awake and kicking and trying to fight his way out of the cuffs, was very frustrated. There at the end of the hall, stood Relena at the doorstep of her room. She seemed cold hearted and as evil as her brother. Then Trowa notice Zechs men whispering to one another and pointing at the roof.  
  
" Ummmm… You guys I think we are going to have company real soon" Trowa managed to stutter out. Right then, a pack of Libra (Zechs's own kind of Gundam, expected they are not piloted they are programmed to fight) came bursting through the glass sunroof. The Deathscythe started to fight almost instantly.  
  
" You three go find Heero, I'll take care of them." Duo yelled slaying with his sword left and right. Duo flipped Libra's off his back and decapitated the rest. Fighting off all of the Libras was not hard, for Duo knew all their techniques. He had fought them many times.  
  
The other Gundam pilots jumped down through the sunroof and began to blow up the whole HQ. They shot at whomever was coming at them. They came to Relena's room and there she stood, "Where is Heero?" Trowa asked in a more demanding voice.  
  
" Zechs has him, please save him, I was trying to but Zechs refused to listen", Relena cried.  
  
" You betrayed Heero once again", Trowa said to Relena who was sitting on her bed.  
  
" I had too, I wanted to live"  
  
" So you trade in Heero's life for your own"  
  
" I was not planning on them finding us. I just called him and told him I was meeting Heero, on a corner"  
  
" Well I will make sure you never have the chance to betray him again" Trowa said as he rose his gun barrel to Relena's head, and with a quick grip of the trigger, Relena lay there on her bed lifeless. Blood covered her sheets like icing on a cake. Her head hung off the side of her bed, with a gun wound between her eyes. Trowa left her lifeless body there as he continued his journey to find Heero.  
  
Wufei, Who had gone through the vents, was in the cell room, and there in one of the most guarded cells sat Heero, awaiting his doom. Even though the odds of Wufei winning were against him, by 10 to 1, he decided to take the chance. Wufei burst through the vent and started to fight the many guards. One by one the guards flew to the wall with massive amount of pain. The keys flew in the air, from one of the guard's belts; Wufei grabbed them and quickly unshackled Heero from his barred hell. Guards came rushing in, filling the room. Wufei quickly dismount a gun and tossed it to Heero.  
  
" A machine Gun??? Where did you get this?" Heero spoke quickly  
  
" Since when was this an a interrogation", Wufei yelled  
  
"Ok how about the world technique"  
  
" Ok, you got it" Wufei said while grabbing Heero's right arm. They cling to each other's back and spin around the room, shooting what ever came too close. Soon the cell room seemed more like a body room, for all the guards lay there in their own blood and others. Heero and Wufei ran out of the room and ran right into Trowa and Quatre. All four raging comrades went to collect the last of the five. Right then the Deathscythe came braking through the ceiling.  
  
"Hey Heero, How are you?" Duo said through the speakers of his Gundam.  
  
" I'm good" Heero was in the middle of saying when Zechs came in. Out of instant reflex, Duo stomped over Zechs head, crush his little body like a bug. The four Gundam pilots that stood on the ground just stared at the Deathscythe mobile.  
  
" Do not meddle in the affairs of Gundams for you too can go gush!!" Duo said over the speaker. The Gundam crew laughed. 


End file.
